Muffin
by Karu-suna
Summary: porque Itachi tendría que hacer algo mas que vivir con el rubio para remediar su error.Reto: Una piedra en el camino. Textita. 11/marzo.


Título: **Muffin. **

Piedra: **Textita.**

Autor del fic: **karu-suna.**

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**:oOo:**

Dulce, ese era el intenso y penetrante aroma que inundaba el departamento, el horno aún estaba tibio y los gruesos guantes de cocina reposaban junto a la recién salida bandeja de panques.

La empalagosa fragancia llegó como golpe a las fosas nasales del joven rubio que con esfuerzo se desperezaba para salir de la cama, bufó con molestia rodando hasta quedar boca arriba, cerró los ojos dejando que el olor incrementara los gruñidos de su estómago.

**-Itachi!**

Silencio

**-Itaaaaaaaaaaachiiiiiii?**

Silencio. Esperó unos segundos para gruñir y patalear revolviendo las sabanas que lo cubrían, tenía hambre y eso era problema del moreno, era el trato, Itachi cocinaba y el limpiaba, así había sido desde siempre, bueno desde que decidieron vivir juntos poco más de siete meses atrás.

Dejando de lado su falsa molestia (porque era claro que solo era un berrinche que no tenía caso si el Uchiha no lo presenciaba) se puso de pie como si los resortes del colchón le hubiesen impulsado, tomó una camisa del suelo que sabía era del mayor y salió con solo eso y su ajustada ropa interior para buscar a su compañero.

Apenas cruzó la puerta corrió a la cocina clavando su atención en el humeante grupo de panecillos perfectamente acomodados en la barra, olfateo un poco al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, paso su lengua por sus labios anticipándose al delicioso sabor que sabía tenía cualquier obra culinaria de Itachi.

Con algo de cuidado picó el molde sacando uno de los panes, una vez entre sus manos lo llevó a su boca saboreando cada bocado que, aunque con prisa, inundaba su paladar de puro placer, sabía que no eran para él y sabía que cuando el moreno notara el faltante se lo recriminaría pero definitivamente el regaño valía la pena.

No pudo más que atragantarse y soltar atropellados pretextos al aire cuando la imponente figura de su novio formó una sombra frente a él.

**-p-perdón? -** soltó con nerviosismo al verse descubierto

**-no tienes por qué comer a escondidas, puedes tomar si así lo deseas- **sonrió dejando sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel que traía entre las manos mientras sacaba algo de despensa**-sabía que lo harías y preparé de mas**

Deidara suspiró pasando con más tranquilidad el último bocado, se acercó con un salto y besó fugazmente la mejilla del otro en una muestra de agradecimiento.

**-para quien son?, no haces postres muy seguido **

Itachi se volvió con los brazos cruzados recargando su peso sobre la mesilla tras él, quitó una pequeña miga adherida al pómulo del rubio y se la llevó a la boca ganándose el primer sonrojo del día, sonrió.

**-debes ser un mal amigo como para olvidar que hoy es cumpleaños de Kisame-** Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pena**- llevó semanas preguntándole que quería de regalo y solo logre sacarle eso-** señalo los panques**- supongo que es mejor que nada**

**-mejor que nada? Bromeas? Haces de esos cada año bisiesto con luna llena- **bromeó**- por algo son tan codiciados y por algo los pidió**

Itachi sonrió acercándose para besar sus labios para después repetir la acción sobre la frente del menor.

-**se que solo lo dices para que te de mas pero no lo haré- **Deidara hizo un puchero que le resulto demasiado tierno**- son de Kisame y será mejor que me vaya- **miro su reloj mientras colocaba los panecillos en un pequeño molde plástico**- traje algo de leche y cereal para que desayunes-** se acercó nuevamente para despedirse**- date prisa, te veo en la oficina.**

Sin decir más la puerta se cerró tras el dejando solo al menor en el ahora silencioso departamento, si bien era cierto que trabajaban juntos debido al área que los dividía el rubio tenía un horario diferente y se podía dar el lujo de tomar unas horas mas para salir de casa.

Desde que habían dejado la facultad la pareja junto con sus amigos habían decidido formar su propia organización, una constructora que poco a poco iba ganando terreno en el mercado, el grupo de trabajo era reducido pero altamente efectivo debido a las capacidades de cada integrante.

Deidara y Sasori (su fiel amigo desde la infancia) como arquitectos en jefe, Itachi acompañado de Pain trabajaba como administrador, Konan y Kakuzu que en dúo coordinaban el área de recursos y contabilidad, algo así como la imagen de la empresa.

En la parte técnica Kisame proveía de tecnologías sustentables y ecológicas a cada proyecto mientras que Zetsu como paisajista se encargaba del lado "verde" de las obras y finalmente Hidan y Madara, ambos ingenieros y directores de obra, lo suyo era estar en campo, la mayoría agradecía el carácter del peliblanco ya que de no ser por su rudeza los trabajadores no cumplirían en tiempos.

En resumen cada uno complementaba a la perfección al creciente despacho.

Deidara volvió a su habitación, odiaba admitirlo pero en realidad se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de Kisame, el último proyecto le había causado problemas y no había prestado mucha atención al calendario más que a la urgente fecha de entrega, suspiro con pesar, le compensaría invitándolo a comer o algo.

Un pequeño rugido en su estómago lo distrajo, no tenía hambre y le resultó extraño pero lo dejó de lado para entrar al baño, sin Itachi en el departamento no le apetecía mucho quedarse más tiempo.

…**.**

No podía ser posible, no, eso no le podía estar pasando a él, las hojas volaban, notas, libros, marcadores, los cajones eran volteados y revueltos hasta formar un completo caos en la pequeña oficina.

Itachi había llegado pronto al despacho, solía ser el primero en llegar pero unos minutos más tarde Pain, Konan, Kisame y Kakuzu habían llegado tras él, como cada mañana se saludaron, prepararon un poco de café, prendieron las computadoras y… ahí, su mano se estiro presionando el pequeño botón de la pantalla y no estaba, su sortija no estaba.

El pánico lo invadió, si, Itachi Uchiha, hombre seguridad y confianza, el chico "no-me-afecta-ni-preocupa-nada-porque-perdería-mi-genialosidad"* estaba en crisis, no podía haberse descuidado de tal modo y perder algo tan valioso como esa sortija.

Más que una joya era un símbolo, el más importante en su vida (o al menos el más importante ahora que la crisis tenia bloqueado cualquier pensamiento fuera de ese preciado objeto), pero ¿Cuál era el problema?, podría ir a una joyería y comprar otra, NO! Esa era única en todos los sentidos.

Hacía poco más de medio año que decidió compartir departamento con su rubio compañero, la relación que llevaban desde la preparatoria había llegado a tal punto que la costumbre de estar de casa en casa era irrefutable y para ahorrar en gastos, transporte y demás Deidara, en un acto que sorprendió a más de uno, le había propuesto compartir techo.

Hasta ahí la cosa iba normal, una linda historia que contar y bla bla bla, pero las cosas iban más allá, ambos eran jóvenes y con metas, para su suerte muy similares, el menor tenía como pasatiempo la escultura y en uno de sus embarques de material le había salido una sorpresa, mientras preparaba la arcilla para una de sus obras se hirió la mano, una enorme cortada a lo largo de la palma, cicatriz que hasta la fecha le causaba molestia, pero lo curioso había sido la causante de dicho accidente un piedra negra aplanada y puntiaguda que seguramente había caído accidentalmente en el paquete.

Ignorando un poco la sangre que comenzaba a manchar su obra tomó la roca sorprendiéndose al instante al reconocerla, tenía una piedra semipreciosa en sus manos, una _textita_, sorprendentemente con una forma nada peculiar y como el ser supersticioso que era lo tomó como una señal, teniendo como base que semanas atrás durante una discusión con el moreno el tema de matrimonio había llegado a colación, boda, anillo, piedra…_textita_!

Bueno, no del todo pero gracias a eso y con ayuda de sus dotes artísticos se había encargado el mismo de forjar 2 argollas con dicha roca, una para el y otra para Itachi como detalle de compromiso hacia su nueva forma de vida compartida, un hermoso diseño u-n-i-c-o, una tira alargada de plata que se unía como un listón mal puesto, la roca rodeaba el pequeño cinturón dejando sobresalir una de las puntas, una forma bastante peculiar, al menos eso lo había desviado un poco del tema marital, era algo que ambos querían, a futuro, de momento ninguno se sentía del todo preparado.

Y ahora la había perdido, retrocedió sobre sus pasos incluso volviendo al estacionamiento y llevaba más de media hora revolviendo su oficina causando intriga entre sus compañeros, sus movimientos se detuvieron temblorosos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

**-Itachi? Estas bien?, se te ha perdido algo?**

Suspiró aliviado, solo era Kisame, su amigo…su amigo que cumplía años, (fuck) se golpeó la frente y se encaminó un poco más calmado hasta su escritorio quitando los documentos que ocultaban el pequeño envoltorio.

**-lo siento Kisame yo…-**le extendió los panecillos**- estoy algo distraído, feliz cumpleaños**

El más alto sonrió, dejó el paquete sobre el sillón junto a él y envolvió al moreno entre sus brazos, Itachi correspondió, era su cumpleaños y se preocupaba por él, por algo era su mejor amigo.

**-te gradezco el detalle-** comento con sinceridad el peliazul al separarse- **y ahora, que sucede?**

Itachi suspiró con cansancio mostrando su mano ahora desnuda mientras el otro comía uno de los panques (¿en qué momento lo había sacado del molde?), Kisame soltó una risa apenada.

**-dios, estas jodido…más que jodido diría yo**

**-agradezco tu apoyo- **soltó con sarcasmo- **no sé dónde la dejé, estoy seguro que la tenía puesta esta mañana**

**-será cosa de esperar, ya sabes que las cosas aparecen cuando uno deja de buscarlas**

**-quizás tengas razón pero Deidara no tarda en llegar y se lo nota estoy muerto.**

**-usa guantes-** el rostro del menor se iluminó- **el clima esta algo frió, no lo notará**

En definitiva, por algo Kisame era su mejor amigo.

…**.**

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dejando paso a los encargados de obra, Madara entró riendo y negando con la cabeza escuchando la acalorada discusión de su compañero que ante los gritos logró llamar la atención del resto.

**-…crees que eso me importa pagano de mierda?, el material llegó desde ayer así que el trabajo debe estar listo hoy en la tarde!**

Hidan apagó su móvil y lo arrojó con fuerza, se habría hecho pedazos de no ser porque Kakuzu lo cogió en el aire.

**-rompes otro teléfono y lo pagas idiota!**

**-joder Kakuzu! Déjame en paz!**

**-mala mañana?-**preguntó sonriente la chica del grupo dando una taza de café al alvino y otra al mayor Uchiha.

**-naaa, solo los espanto un poco, en realidad vamos muy bien en tiempos**

**-si sigues así nos quedaremos sin trabajadores Hidan, ya han renunciado tres en lo que va del año- **comento algo molesto Pain mientras se recargaba en uno de los escritorios con su propia porción de cafeína

**-si renuncian es porque no son lo suficientemente fuertes para trabajar aquí**

Sasori entro acompañado del Deidara, la conversación llegaba hasta el pasillo y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar comentar apenas entró, si bien era cierto lo dicho por su compañero era gracias a esa exigencia que su compañía tenía tanta fama.

**-lo ves estúpido líder?, hasta pinocho lo entiende**

**-eso no es motivo para que los maltrates**- comento el rubio mientras se dejaba caer con malestar en uno de los sillones de la pequeña recepción**-…un día de estos nos van a demandar…**

**-naaa, jashin me protege de esas cosas y como están conmigo tienen la suerte de una protección indirecta**

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario acostumbrado de Hidan, pero se detuvieron al notar una mueca de disgusto en el menor del grupo.

**-qué?, amaneciste con el pie izquierdo rubia?**

**-no es eso-**se quejó poniéndose dificultosamente de pie**- creo que algo me cayó mal-** comentó presionando su estómago con la palma de su mano

**-que desayunaste?**

**-nada…solo un panque de Itachi, debió ser el estúpido ramen que cené ayer**

**-qué? Panque? Dónde?**

Deidara frunció el ceño al ver la "crisis" colectiva que levantó apenas comentó el postre, para su suerte el moreno salió de su oficina acompañado de Kisame, el más alto tenía el molde de panecillos abierto ofreciéndolos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, claro que era su regalo pero no podía negar un postre de Itachi a nadie, era pecado (¿).

Al instante todos se abalanzaron sobre el recipiente, para suerte del peliazul su amigo había tenido la precaución de hacer suficientes para que le sobraran unos cuantos seguramente previendo el hecho.

**-hey Dei-chan, tu no quieres?**

**-gracias pero no creo que mi pobre estómago lo retenga por mucho tiempo-** se disculpó con una forzada sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo**- feliz cumple**

Kisame sonrió agradecido y le revolvió un poco el cabello como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, en otras circunstancias el menor se habría molestado pero extrañamente se limitó a sonreír y encaminarse a su oficina.

**-estas bien?-** cuestionó el moreno con un deje de preocupación, pero el rubio solo sonrió haciendo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.

**-estaré trabajando por si necesitan algo**

Y tras esas palabras la puerta se cerró creando un sonido hueco, la duda llegó.

**-lo sabe…-**la voz ansiosa de Itachi resonó en la estancia**- mierda lo sabe!**

**-no creo Itachi, de ser así ahora estarías muerto-** bromeó el cumpleañero

**-que es lo que Deidara-sempai sabe?**

Itachi suspiró mostrando una vez más su mano esperanzado de que le ayudaran a encontrar la sortija, las burlas no se hicieron esperar y después de algunos intentos desesperados del moreno porque bajaran la voz se tomaron un tiempo para buscar en el lugar.

…**.**

Dios, acababa de llegar y ya quería volver a casa, solo tenía ganas de recostarse en su cama y hacerse bolita entre las almohadas y las cobijas.

Jamás había sido del tipo de personas que enfermara con frecuencia, en realidad eran contadas las ocasiones en que algo había deteriorado su salud y se podía enorgullecer de nunca en la vida haber pisado un hospital, al menos no como paciente, pero en verdad que se sentía muy mal.

Desde que había salido del departamento una pequeña punzada en su estómago lo había molestado, durante el trayecto a la oficina la molestia había incrementado llegando a incomodarle en el cuerpo entero, leves temblores le recorrían como si tuviese fiebre pero su temperatura era normal, sentía náuseas y la boca del estómago le quemaba pensando por un momento que quizás comenzaba a tener gastritis por toda la comida chatarra que acostumbraba comer, tomaría agua, mucha agua de ahora en adelante con tal de que nadie le echara en cara lo que muchas veces le advirtieron.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla girándola distraídamente con sus pies mientras esperaba que el monitor de su laptop encendiera, inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con su sortija, aquella joya que adornaba su dedo anular, la giraba y la sacaba un poco para volverla a meter, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Su atención se centró en aquel pequeño objeto y una sonrisa curvó sus labios, estaba orgulloso de su única obra duradera, aun cuando contradijera todas sus creencias esperaba conservarla por siempre, cuando encontró la roca que la enmarcaba se había enamorado inmediatamente, la superficie lisa, completamente negra, el rostro de Itachi se le vino a la mente de inmediato ensanchando más su alegre mueca.

Aun recordaba la incertidumbre y vergüenza en el moreno cuando se hinco frente a él abriendo la pequeña caja que contenía el arillo, tras recitar _"quieres vivir conmigo?", _como si de un juego de kermesse se tratase, en definitiva esa cara no tenía precio, dentro de su relación siempre se había considerado el "pasivo", por decirlo de algún modo, no era romántico, dedicado, detallista, las citas con el Uchiha siempre habían sido a pie de el mismo y el rubio jamás daba el primera paso pero tan solo al ver la similitud de esa piedra con su moreno esa pequeña chispa creativa había explotado dentro de él, obligándolo (porque era obvio que había sido obligado) a ese detalle.

Una nueva punzada retorció su abdomen y estrello la cabeza contra el escritorio gruñendo con molestia al haber sido sacado de sus recuerdos tan violentamente, escuchó un golpe en su puerta y sin moverse de su posición dio paso a quien esperaba del otro lado.

Itachi entro con paso dudoso mirando el cabello rubio de su compañero esparcido sobre la mesa de trabajo, sonrió, se decidió a entrar y suspirando pesadamente en un intento de prepararse para lo que venía tomo asiento en la silla frente a él.

**-estas bien Dei?-** brillante, el valor se esfumó con ese vano intento de conversación común.

**-no…pero da igual, el mundo se acabara este año no?...solo debo aguantar unos meses**

Ok, si el rubio estaba de humor para bromear era una buena señal, estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza sobre la madera sintiendo al instante como Deidara se retorcía y estiraba su propia mano para posarla sobre la que le mimaba y de nuevo la culpa volvió.

Como película de terror, como consciencia macabra, como una hermosa sortija rodeando el delgado dedo de su pareja bailoteando frete a sus ojos, dios! Porque tuvo que perder la suya?, era el momento, estaba decidido a decírselo, a confesarlo, a hacerse responsable de su irresponsable acto, rezó mentalmente a todos los santos que conocía y se despidió de su familia consciente de la bestia a la que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

**-Dei…podemos hablar?**

El menor se levantó de golpe asustándolo un poco en el proceso, vio como recorría con su vista la habitación abriendo cajones hasta que de uno sacó una botella de agua y la tomó como si estuviera deshidratado, estaba por preguntar si todo estaba bien pero se vio frenado por el dedo del rubio extendido frente a él pidiéndole "pausa".

**-hay dios…-**su respiración se agito de momento por la prisa de la bebida**- perdona, estaba a punto de vomitar….ahora sí, continua.**

Itachi se asustó, esa reacción no era nada común y podía ver la tez de su compañero un tanto más pálida de lo normal sin mencionar el pequeño hilo de sudor que recorría su frente.

**-en serio estas bien?**

**-si solo vienes a eso te puedes ir yendo Uchiha, tengo cosas que hacer**

De cierto modo le alegraba el gesto de preocupación pero odiaba eso, el verse débil frente a Itachi y aunque sentía que en cualquier momento su estómago explotaría y un alien saldría desde sus entrañas, se tragó su dolor dejando aflorar ese tan odiado orgullo que lo caracterizaba.

**-no…yo-** los nervios volvieron y en un acto compartido con el otro comenzó a frotar con sus dedos el espacio desnudo de su anular**- solo quería decirte que…**

**-donde está tu sortija?**

Ho no, una cosa era decirle que la había perdido y otra que el mismo le preguntara directamente, era prácticamente lo mismo, decírselo y ya pero no esperaba esa mirada inquisidora quemándolo por completo, estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría visitando a sus abuelos, sus boca se abrió para responder pero Deidara se hizo de nueva cuenta con botella plástica tomando otro largo trago de agua.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor, la conversación no continuó, los gritos no llegaron como esperó y la perdida que tanto le preocupaba se fue por el caño en el momento en el que el artista separó la boquilla de sus labios dejando ver como una línea de sangre se mezclaba con el transparente líquido.

Deidara estaba perplejo y asustado, soltó la botella que rebotó mojando todo a su paso, se puso de pie torpemente llevando sus manos a su boca sintiendo como el sabor metálico de la sangre subía por su garganta y salía a chorros filtrándose por sus dedos, apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse y mirar a un Itachi aterrado que se acercaba a el justo al momento en que sus piernas fallaban haciéndolo caer en sus brazos.

Su cuerpo temblaba y su estómago quemaba como los mil demonios arrastrando el dolor hasta su bajo vientre como si alguna especie de ácido recorriera todo su aparato digestivo atorándose en algún punto no concreto.

El piso moviéndose bajo sus pies, imágenes borrosas, gritos de ayuda y pisadas presurosas, después nada.

…**.**

Decir que se sentía estúpido era poco, la tarde había caído y aunque las manchas de sangre aun marcaban lo largo de su camisa no se había molestado en volver a casa para cambiarse, suspiro por….bueno en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta del aire que había exhalado con esa extraña mezcla de pesar y alivio.

Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado y dejó el marco de la ventana en donde había permanecido de pie los últimos minutos para volver a aquella incomoda silla junto a la cama de hospital.

Deidara parecía tranquilo, dormido frente a él, algo pálido y con algunas intravenosas conectadas a los brazos pero lucia muy bien, sonrió pensando que el alivio en definitiva superaba al pesar, su vista se posó sobre el pequeño frasco en la mesilla a un lado suyo, lo tomo mirándolo con recelo y lo sacudió con fuerza haciendo que el objeto dentro rebotara contra la superficie de vidrio.

Tonto, estúpido, idiota, animal, Hidan (¿)… si pudiese hacerlo se habría pateado a si mismo desde hace horas, frunció en seño molesto dejando caer los hombros y sus brazos cuan largos entre sus piernas, miró al techo bufando recorriendo de nueva cuenta cada hora de ese día desde que su cabeza abandonó la calidez de su almohada.

Como cada mañana sus ojos se abrieron sin necesidad de alarma cortesía de su ya acostumbrado reloj bilógico, siempre unos minutos más o minutos menos de las seis, acto costumbre se volvió besando la enmarañada cabellera que salía de entre las sabanas junto a él, bostezo, tropezón con la ropa en el suelo, baño.

Una rutina, una común y muy apreciada rutina, salir de la habitación, ir a la cocina, ese día en específico sacar ingredientes para muffin, abrir nevera sacar leche, huevos, mantequilla m…, harina, mezclar, prender horno…ahí!

Estúpido horno mal nacido, en cuanto volviera a casa lo haría sufrir por 72 horas, al prender la maldita llama y aun sosteniendo la mezcla en otro brazo su mano rozó el metal caliente quemándolo un poco y haciendo que brincara sacudiendo energéticamente la extremidad dañada.

Dejó caer la cabeza duramente sobre la mesa en la que antes reposaba el frasco, volviendo a maldecir el hecho de no poder patearse a sí mismo, como mal filme de terror* vio la escena observándose a sí mismo como un espectador, el cocinando felizmente su mano quemada, la sacudida infantil, el anillo sale volando rebotando con alguna parte de la cocina y cae justo (absurdamente justo) sobre la mezcla y el inocentemente e ignorante del hecho continua con su faena.

La pieza se pierde ahora en uno de los numerosos panecillos preparados en el molde y por si la mala, estúpida y absurda suerte fuera poca es justo ese pan el que su rubia ensoñación toma a escondidas para endulzar su mañana, aunado al susto que el mismo le dio obligándolo a tragar sin cuidado, por su culpa, por su culpa por su maldita culpa.

Es entonces cuando un leve movimiento frete a él lo hace levantar la cabeza, asustado por saber lo que le espera y adolorido por percatarse apenas del golpe que el mismo se dio en la frente con el mueble y que seguramente deja ver una gran marca roja sobre su piel.

Deidara se removió un poco aun con los ojos cerrados como midiendo el funcionamiento de su ahora dolorido cuerpo, sintió las sabanas cubrirle y la fresca pero incomoda tela de la bata que usurpaba el lugar de su cálida ropa, inhaló duramente por la boca arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir lo rasposo de su garganta.

Lentamente sus parpados cedieron dejando ver sus agotados pero siempre luminosos iris azulados, no lograba enfocar aun pero una mano sobre la suya le hizo voltear a su diestra, apenas reconoció la figura que lo miraba anhelante una sonrisa surcó sus labios con alivio e inocencia, clara prueba de que la anestesia si atonta los sentidos.

El rubio recorrió el lugar con la mirada cambiando paulatinamente su expresión a una de duda, se sentía aturdido y no reconocía más allá de rostro del moreno frente a él.

**-te sientes mal?-**la voz del moreno se ganó de nuevo su atención- **puedo llamar a una enfermera-** el menor niega

**-que hago aquí?**

La voz salió rasposa y de nuevo la incomodidad vuelve a su garganta.

**-trata de no hablar, te acaban de hacer un lavado estomacal y los tubos e instrumentos dañaron un poco tu garganta **

Las palabras inquietaron al artista, ¿tan malo fue lo que consumió (fuese lo que fuese) que necesito de un lavado?, llevó su mano a su estómago abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al sentirlo vendado y al borde de una crisis nerviosa pero limitándose a hablar, exigió respuestas con tan solo una mirada.

Itachi se rascó la nuca con ansiedad y tras soltar otro suspiro le mostro el pequeño frasco que aún mantenía preso en su mano.

**-hace unas horas me preguntaste por esto, recuerdas?**

Deidara asintió rememorando el dedo desnudo del mayor durante una plática en su oficina, esa mañana realmente no había sido buena pero tenía un peso menos al saber que tan preciado objeto no estaba perdido como pensó por un segundo, ahí frente a él Itachi le mostraba dentro de un líquido transparente la hermosa textita que con cariño el mismo había dado forma.

**-d-donde…estaba?-** se forzó a preguntar sintiendo como el otro apretaba más su mano.

**-eso…es lo curioso Dei, al parecer esta cosita-**sacudió el frasco- **cayó accidentalmente en la mezcla de los panques esta mañana-** el rubio abrió un poco más los ojos pensando que lo que venía era una estupidez- **se perdió entre uno de ellos, lo tomaste, lo….lo comiste y- **se frenó viendo la expresión de incredulidad del más chico

**-d-dime que…no estás diciendo lo que…creo**

**-te la comiste**-sentenció de golpe**- la forma puntiaguda del borde rasgo parte de tu estómago y corrió hasta el intestino, la cosa empeoró cuando causo una hemorragia, logramos traerte a tiempo y entraste a cirugía, cerraron la herida, lavaron los restos de sangre y pues…aquí estás**

Las palabras salieron corridas, haciéndolas difícil de asimilar, Itachi se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo esperando la peor de las reacciones, ya se veía golpeado y abandonado con una orden de restricción en las manos, los movimientos de su compañero lo volvieron a la realidad.

Deidara se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentado rechazando en todo momento los intentos de ayuda del mayor, carraspeó un poco intentando lubricar su rasposa garganta aunque fuese con algo de saliva y tras mirar por unos segundos su propia sortija hablo.

**-tu…la perdiste**-el moreno tragó duro-**la perdiste…y encima de todo…acabó en mi estómago**

Parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo pero cada frase le dolía en el alma, no podía corregirlo o detener sus deducciones temiendo enfadarlo más así que se limitó a escuchar.

**-cómo pudiste perder…algo así?-** sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, extendió la mano molesto esperando que el Uchiha le diese el frasco, acción que acato de inmediato**- lo hice para ti…**

**-Dei no es lo que tu….**

**-LA PERDISTE!-**le interrumpió, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir de nuevo dolor-**si…si ya no querías estar conmigo pudiste decírmelo y no intentar asesinarme!**

Ok, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, se paralizó perdiéndose en la expresión del artista, sus mejillas encendidas en un intenso tono carmín, sus ojos vidriosos y abiertos con furia, un hilillo de sudor corriendo por su frente?, la anestesia!, le habían advertido de su estado y aun cuando despertara debía estar desorientado, se golpeó mentalmente pensando que quizás debió esperar para explicarle la situación.

Ahora el rubio había maquinado su propia versión, completamente incorrecta, fantasiosa y claramente causa de la medicación, estaba por decir algo inteligente como todo Uchiha para aclarar el error cuando el menor abrió el pequeño envase de vidrio y sacó la sortija llevándosela de nueva cuenta a la boca, shock total.

**-te quieres librar de mí no Uchiha? Pues no te será nada fácil!- **sonrió bobamente con los ojos entrecerrados (dejando aún más claro su estado medicado)-** esto nos unirá por siempre!**

Itachi sintió las frías manos de Deidara sobre sus mejillas y una fuerza sobre humana halándolo hacia adelante, una más que reconocida calidez chocando contra su boca abierta, se rindió, meciendo su cabeza en negación, sonriendo ante el repentino ataque de "cariño", su mano extendida presionando una y otra vez aquella alarma intermitente al área médica, una nueva cirugía debía ser programada apenas liberaran sus labios.

**FIN**

**:oOo:**

TTwTT termine! Jejeje como siempre y antes que nada mis eternos agradecimientos para Derama17 que me invita a estos divertidos retos w, también de paso gracias a aquellas personitas que me dieron un empujoncito al final a falta de inspiración XD (gracias gla, vale, ookami).

Hace tiempo que no escribía algo con humor (¿), buen intento? XD, algunas notas:

*lo del cumple de Kisa obviamente no es este día solo me lo invente porque la situación lo requería XD

*genialosidad, en realidad (y aunque es un término que si ocupo XD) hago referencia a una mención de esta palabrita en un fic de Tsuki-Dei

*honestamente no conocía la piedra que elegí y aunque investigue no encontré nada O.o así que me imite al color y lo que era claro a simple vista u.u

*al mal filme de terror, bueno creo que se entiende XD, aquellas peliculitas de "destino final" donde las muertes son más que absurdas jejeje lo siento pero soy muy exigente con las pelis de terror, es muy difícil asustarme O.o

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios nwn y claro leer el trabajo de las demás escritoras, suerte!


End file.
